Two Weeks Gone
by MostAwesomeTDFan
Summary: It's been two weeks since many of the TD contestants were kidnapped and murdered. It's been two weeks since Duncan has been happy. When Courtney's body and most of the other TD contestant's, was found lying in an old house, Duncan has visited the cemetery every day. He got the rest of the remaining cast to help talk to the dead, but there's only one way to do that...
1. Chapter 1

How could this have happened? Duncan Miles stood in sorrow in front of the graves of the person he'd loved. He hadn't realized how good he'd had it until he lost the only friends he would ever have.

* * *

_Two weeks before: A man pulled up to the fancy house. He hopped over the shrubbery and into the yard. He snuck around to the back and climbed up some ivy that was attached to the roof. He reached an open window and pulled himself in._

_He was in an empty room with a dusty old bed. A guest room. The man slowly opened the door and crept into the hallway. A thick carpeting padded his feet as he inched towards the doorway at the end of the hall. The girls room. He pushed the door open with a creak..._

_The figure could see a girl smiling, curled up in blankets in her bed. The man tiptoed slowly to her side, and swiftly covered her mouth with one hand. He grabbed her with the other. The girl's eyes opened wide. She thrashed and struggled, trying to get away, but to no avail. Kicking, she got dragged out the front door and thrown into a car._

* * *

_She sat, bound and gagged, staring at the other victims. They stared back, reflecting the same look of fear that she felt. That man was obviously crazy, so who knew what he could do to them?_

_A TV screen in the corner of the room they were trapped in buzzed to life, and a terrifying face appeared. The girl grunted in recognition, and others did the same. The man on screen laughed._

_"Yes, it's me. Surprised? You might as well know your fates. I am going to kill you.". The girl hadn't expected much less, given who was talking, but the words still shocked her like a slap in the face. The man paused a moment for the reality of it all to sink in._

_"I think I'll start with... you.". The man on screen pointed directly to the girl. Panic struck her heart. "Come here sweetheart, don't be afraid..." the man said, as he walked up behind her, pulling out a knife. "Courtney." He lowered his blade... Courtney started to scream._

* * *

Present: Duncan stood before her grave. He... hadn't had the chance to apologize. He felt... guilty. '_Whoa, bud, toughen up,' _Duncan thought to himself. but he knew that if he didn't change things, that would be weighing on his conscience for the rest of his life. Duncan hurried out of the cemetary and to his car. He started the ignition and hurried home. He had some research to do.

* * *

Noah Brookeson picked up the phone."Hello, Noah speaking for the Brookeson household, how may I help you?" Noah deadpanned, a few of his siblings dancing around his feet.

"Hello, Noah, this is Duncan from Total Drama. I-"

"I won't have anything to do with that goddamn show, bastard! Fuck off!" Noah shouted.

"Fucking listen to me first! I have a plan... to bring them back." Duncan calmed himself down.

"Idiot, you can't bring the dead back! This was a waste of my time!".

"I said listen! I- I've... found a way to... connect with the dead. But... I kinda need help.".

"What's in it for me?" asked Noah, always the politician.

"I'll... buy you books for a year! Just come over to my place tommorrow. There'll be coffee.".

"I guess I'll be there.".

* * *

Dawn Forest remembered the last time she had seen B. He was laughing a silent laugh to a joke she'd made. She had promised him that she would see him the next day... but he wasn't there. Nor was he there the next day, or the next one... When their bodies were finally found, Dawn didn't believe it. Who would kill such innocent people as DJ, Lindsay...B? She cried every day. She hadn't yet found a way to talk to the dead, but before it hadn't bothered her. Now, she obsessed over it, trying to break the walls between the living and the dead

When she picked up the phone, Dawn was so tired from staying up all night that she didn't comprehend the idea of what Duncan was saying. Then came the doubts. How could he have figured out the key before she had? She asked Duncan exactly that.

"I've been doing research too. I know exactly how to do it, but I need your help. Please." Duncan begged.

"Okay. I'll be at your house to-morrow.".

"See you then.".

* * *

Izzy didn't get the difference between living and dying. She kept asking her mom why Owen didn't come over anymore, and they always answered that he was dead. But Izzy still didn't get why Owen couldn't come over. So when Duncan told her that they could talk, Izzy was bouncing off the walls. Literally. Izzy promised that she would be at Duncan's house the next day.

"Wait, Izzy... How did you know that you had to come over tomorrow?"

"Because it's what you told Noah and Dawn!".

"Izzy, were you listening in to our conversations?".

"Yes!".

"Creep." Duncan muttered to himself after hanging up.

"I heard that!" Izzy shouted.

"What the hell...".

* * *

Trent Miller was depressed. Just when his ex was free... That fucking murderer was gonna pay! He had been planning to take Gwen back since she broke up with him, but she just had to go and get murdered...

Trent was sleeping when the phone rang. He had taken to sleeping a lot more in the past few days. His subconscious was often more comforting than his waking mind. Trent sleepily picked up the phone.

"Hey, Trent, this is Duncan, and I-".

"You idiot! Son of a bitch! You stole my girl!".

"Calm down. I've found a way to communicate with the dead. Be at my house tommorrow.".

"I-". But Duncan had already hung up.

* * *

_In the Spirit World: Courtney turned to B. "He knows that there's only one way for you to break into the spirit world from the world of the living, right?". B nodded. "He's- Duncan's not going to-" Courtney gasped. B nodded again. "No, he can't! Duncan, don't do it! Don't!"._

_"He can't hear you." Cody said, placing a comforting hand on Courtney's shoulder._

_"I know," Courtney sighed,"I know."._

**_Dats right, I'm back! Sorry I wasn't here for so long, I had some problems. I'll post another chapter of Fed Up With Fanfiction soon. Hope ya enjoyed!_**

**_-MATDF_**


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan got to the coffee shop in time to buy some doughnuts and coffee for the meeting. He ran home and got out his supplies. But nobody came. Duncan called Noah. His answer was breaking glass and static. And screams. Lots of screams. Duncan grabbed a gun and ran out the door.

Noah was knocked out on the floor, blood trickling down from his forehead. The man stood above him, smiling. Next to Noah was Dawn, shaking like leaf. He turned the barrel of the gun toward her, and she trembled more. Then, there was a bang, and it was done. Now all he needed was that musician, the delinquent, and that crazy girl. Piece of cake. But the murderer didn't know how determined Duncan was.

Trent bumped into Duncan. "Thank god, you're okay." Duncan gasped. "C'mon, we need to find the other guys.". Trent didn't ask for an explanation, just ran beside him.

They arrived at Noah's house to see Noah's mom slumped against the door, bleeding. The door was open. Trent and Duncan cautiously crept in.

Dawn and Noah were bleeding. Probably dead. At least they got to speak with the others. Actually, in all consideration, they had done what Duncan had wanted to do. That was speak with the dead. There is only one way to speak with the dead, and that way is to die.


End file.
